Forbidden Memories
by Lights aura858
Summary: No flames A lot of weird things have been happening in Ruby City. The temple that is built near the city has been have problems with statues blowing up, strange pokemon appearing, and glowing hieroglyphics. And what is with those strange people who keep s
1. Starry Night

_The stars are always so pretty here_ Amu thought to herself. She sighed as she stood up on all fours and stretched her legs. Her white fur sparkled in the starlight as she slowly made her way back to her temple, her only home.

The full moon had rejuvenated both her spirit and her body making her feel refreshed and young. If any trainer were to see her now, they would think she was just another ordinary Ninetales. They would never suspect that she was over 500 years old. She felt her spirit sadden at the thought. It had been 500 long years to this very day and still no sign of her pup. She had searched the hieroglyphics on the walls of the temple and the stars for any sign that her pup would return to her. She stopped and gazed at the stars again.

"I wish I could have one glimpse of my pup. Just one to know that my wait was not in vain."

Before Amu could react she was engulfed by white light. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a forest in the daytime. As she looked around, she saw a boy walking down the path away from her. Her vision was blurred so she was unable to see the boy clearly. She didn't need to see him though to know that he was her pup. She felt her spirit soar as she realised that he was heading towards the town near her temple.

"Lokee" she breathed as she watched him walking. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around as if he heard her. Amu blinked and found herself back where she was before she was engulfed by the light. Looking up at the sky she could see the stars slowly fading as dawn approached.

"Thank you my friends" Amu whispered as she bowed reverently at the stars.

A loud roar filled the air signaling her that she was needed back at the temple.

Amu grinned."Won't Sah'aat be jealous to find out that my pup is coming."

She quickly raced into the temple just as daylight broke over the world.


	2. Chaos? Panic? Disorder? My work is done!

Lights aura: Hey people! Sorry about my summary being cut off. I know its kind of late to say this, but if you want to read the rest of the summary you can look at my profile. (I would have told you this last chapter but I can't figure out how to edit it)

Random Audience member:(in a sing-song voice)Lights aura is computor-challenged!

Lights aura: Your mean to me (begins to cry)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own my O.C. (huggles O.C.)

* * *

It was always calm and peaceful in the early mornings of Ruby City. An occasional twittering of a Pidgy or the song of a Beautifly full of joyous rapture could sometimes be heard. The serenity was shattered in an instant by a loud high pitch scream. 

"SIRA YOU LITTLE PEST! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a female voice screamed at the top of her lungs from an open second story window of a gray stoned mansion. At that very same instant, the front doors to the mansion flew open as a sixteen year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes burst out of the house.

"MY HAIR IS PURPLE!" the voice moaned causing the girl to burst out laughing.

"I guess she found out that I added an extra ingredient to her shampoo" she said to herself as she continued to run_. Well serves her right. All the shampoo she uses could turn the entire ocean into a bubble bath_. Sira thought to herself with satisfaction. Now with that wonderful distraction that she had created, she had a chance to escape from her aunt and her entire day of re-living a lady's life in the Victorian Period. She knew exactly how to spend her day of freedom. Training her Pokemon. She allowed her hand to glide over the red and white Pokeballs which she had clamped on the belt of her blue jeans.

Her Pokemon were really her only true friends in Ruby City. Some peoplewere friendly to her because they knew she was the youngest daughter of a wealthy billionare and hoped to get a benifit from their friendship while others were forced to be friends with her for one reason or another (like her sister who just moments ago, had her hair dyed purple). Sira's real dream was to escape Ruby City, make real friends (maybe true love if there was a chance), and become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever.

But, before she could accomplish any of that, she had to escape the mansion first.

"And where are you going in such a rush, poppit?" a male voice said from behind her. Sira stopped in her tracks and turned to face her favorite man in the entire world.

"I was just trying to go train my Pokemon before Aunt Elisabeth found me, Papa" she said innocently.

"And there wouldn't be another reason for your rush now would there, poppit?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Sira just grinned michieviously.

Mr. Robert Cloverton was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. Because of his intelligence he was able to earn his fortune at a very young age. Though he was very proud of his one son and three daughters, his youngest daughter was his favorite. He admired her quick wit, ingenuity, and her determination; traits that he also had when he was young. He knew that whatever path that she chose she would succeed in.

"Please Papa, don't tell Aunt Elisabeth where I went. I can't handle another ettiquete lesson right now" Sira begged.

Mr. Cloverton had learned from his experiences in business that punishing someone doesn't ever help them learn from their mistake. It only caused them to be craftier the next time they did it so as not to get caught. He believed the only time you can learn from a mistake was if you yourself beared the brunt of its effects. He applied this same principal in his house.

"I won't tell your aunt as long as you promise to meet me at the excavation sight around lunch time so I can show you what we are doing" Mr. Cloverton replied.

Sira's face lit up. Her father had mentioned recently that he was putting funding into excavating the temple on the outskirts of Ruby City but she had never imagined that she would be able to see it so soon.

"Thank you, Papa! I promise I'll be there!" Sira said excitely. Mr. Cloverton nodded his head in approval as she headed back towards the gates.

"Oh Sira,"her father called.

"Yes?"Sira turned to face him once again.

"The next time you decide toprank your sister, would you mind doing it later in the day? I enjoy my mornings better when it is quiet."

Sira blushed and nodded "Yes, Papa."

Mr. Cloverton nodded his head again and headed back to the mansion as Sira raced towards the exit. She noted that her aunt and her other sister had joined in the high pitch screaming over the purple hair.

Sira took a deep breath and grinned "I believe that today is the start of a wonderful day."

* * *

Lights aura: Yeah a long chappie! Ash and Co. come in the next chapter. Please read and review! 

Random audience member: Or else she will start to cry.

Lights aura: Why are you still here?

Random audience member: So I can make your life miserable. MUWAHAHAHA!

Lights aura: (sweat drops) This is going to take some getting use to.


End file.
